


hugs (and maybe kisses)

by Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Haechan just wants a hug, M/M, Mild Angst, mark apparently likes skinship, markhyuck is too soft and cute, not much though don't worry, soft cuddles, there might be a kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb/pseuds/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb
Summary: in which all Hyuck wants are some hugs (and perhaps a kiss)





	hugs (and maybe kisses)

Donghyuck was always an affectionate person, so when he brought his hand to Mark's face and pulled it towards his own, pouting for a kiss, Mark wasn't exactly bothered by it. Instead, all he did was put a hand over Donghyuck's lips and push him away slightly. It was a normal scene to be honest, Donghyuck throwing his arms over Mark and trying to gain the kiss he won through a bet, and Mark refusing to accept it, because he does not at all like skinship.

But of course, one day that changes. Donghyuck enters the dorm building after a whole night of practice, because he's pretty sure he messed up somewhere on the choreography, and the trainer doesn't seem to see any problem in his dance but Donghyuck being the stubborn person he is, stayed a few extra hours back just to perfect it. He trips over a few things, managing to save himself just as he nearly falls onto the ground, and then ignores the members, who were waiting in the living room for him and his big entrances, and goes straight for the bathroom, eager to get a shower and clean himself of the sweat and sleep that was built up inside him.

The shower, clearly, got rid of all of his sweat, and calmed his nerves down. He was still stressed out, a little worried that he might mess up on his dream comeback stage as it had been too long since he last performed with dream, and he was tired from 127 promotions. He liked to believe that he wasn't overworked, just given extra work. Every time he would think of himself as overworked, the sleep that he's missed and all the intense dance training he got in the past would wash over his muscles and he would then be unable to stay awake, or even walk.

Mark watched Donghyuck enter the living room and walk across the room, earning a grunt from Yuta since he blocked his view of the TV for a split second, and then proceeded to get a glass of water from the joint kitchen. Donghyuck sipped the water slowly, too exhausted to gulp it down in one go like he normally does, and then walked over to the door, making his way to his room. The members exchanged looks, thinking about who was going to be the one to check on Donghyuck, but Mark was already off the sofa and opening the door to Donghyuck's room. 

Ever since they were trainees, it was always Mark who comforted Donghyuck, and vice versa. Whenever one of them would feel sick and worn out from the world and their idol lives, the other would climb into their bed and snuggle in with them. Even though Mark wasn't into hugs, or anything related to them, he let Donghyuck poke his fingers through his hair and stuff his nose into shirt. 

Mark closed the door behind himself quickly, making sure that the light didn't disturb Donghyuck, who was now a small lump on the bed, with blankets all over himself. Mark tiptoed to the bed, quietly taking his shoes off and placing them next to Donghyuck's, near the edge of the bed. He tugged at the blanket, and Donghyuck made a small entrance to it, allowing Mark to scramble into it.

Almost immediately, Donghyuck wrapped his arms around Mark and shuffled closer to him, snuggling into the top of Mark's head, taking a deep breath and inhaling the sweet lemon smell Mark had, because of the weird new shampoo he bought and doesn't let anyone else touch it. Mark ran his hand over Donghyuck's arm, before tapping it and creeping it under his arm to get better and more comfortable access for a hug. 

Donghyuck raised his leg and then threw it over Mark's waist, letting out a hum in delight. Mark closed his eyes and followed Donghyuck as they moved up on the bed slightly, so that both of their heads were on the pillow. They sighed in comfort, and then tightened their grips on each other.

"What happened Donghyuck?" Mark asked, keeping his eyes closed and enjoying the feeling of Donghyuck's soft breathing against his eyes. Donghyuck muttered a 'nothing' and then rubbed his hand on Mark's back. "I know something's wrong, just tell me."

Mark pulled his head away and raised it, so that he could see Donghyuck's face. Donghyuck had his eyes closed, but had them strained. His lips were shut together in a line and Mark lightly put his hand on his face, brushing his fingers over his cheeks. 

"I read some comments..." Donghyuck started, already feeling sick just thinking about the things he saw. Haters were honestly merciless. They didn't really care that they were talking about humans who also had feelings, and that they would get affected by the things they said. "Some said-"

"Shh..." Mark hushed Donghyuck, leaning forwards and attached their foreheads, staring into Donghyuck's now open eyes. "I thought we agreed that we wouldn't read comments anymore?"

A few months back, after Jaemin came across a hate comment, and then burst out in anger, annoyed that someone even dared to speak about Renjun in such a degrading way, they all agreed that they would no longer read comments, even if they were from fans. They were all pretty used to hate, but it still hurt a lot. Hearing people continuously call them talentless, and just people creating noise, it really hit them hard. They ended up using the anger and sadness and produced Simon Says, in attempt to show haters that they didn't really care about what they said.

"I know but," Donghyuck sighed, looking down at their interwined hands, and then back at Mark's eyes. "I was just a little curious."

"Donghyuck..." Mark let go of his hands and then cupped his cheeks, squishing them together to try and make him laugh, which he succeeded to do, and then smiled at him. "You know you're amazing right." His smiled widened as Donghyuck's eyes widened and then he unconsciously licked his lips. "Your singing is incredible. Your dancing is breathtaking. Your personality is wonderful. Just being with you makes other feel great."

"Shut up..." Donghyuck whispered, slightly flustered by the random compliments he was getting from Mark. But Mark didn't stop there, instead he started pointing out all of the details of Donghyuck that makes him so perfect in his eyes. "Mark!" Donghyuck whined, embarrassed because Mark could see how his ear had started turning red even in the dark. 

"What? I'm just stating facts." Mark chuckled, brushing his hand through Donghyuck's hair and then slowly tugging him forwards. Donghyuck glanced down at Mark's lips and then let out a sigh. The two leaned closer and closer, shutting their eyes as they did. Seconds later, their lips touched and then they stayed still for a while. Then Mark moved forwards, pushing against Donghyuck's lips. They slid their hands over each other, loosening their grips and focusing more on their lips.

Mark tucked Donghyuck's hair, that was in between their faces, behind his ear, and then shuffled back to catch his breath. The two remained quiet for a while and then looked at each other shyly.

"Um...what does this mean?" Donghyuck asked, blinking rapidly, so that he could tear his eyes away from Mark's. 

"It could mean a lot, but it depends on what you want." Mark said, taking his bottom lip between his teeth, waiting for Donghyuck's response. Donghyuck glanced up and then let out a small groan, before leaning forwards again and momentarily kissing Mark again.

"I want it to mean a lot." Donghyuck whispered. Mark, obviously, heard it and grinned widely, quickly snaking his arms around Donghyuck and pulling him into a hug. 

"Same."


End file.
